<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart is on a distant moon by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663979">my heart is on a distant moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100-200 words, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's looking off into space, staring at prospit from the view on Derse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart is on a distant moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets and buildings on Derse where amethyst. A dark shade of purple surging through the entire world. Far above it in the distance shone a golden planet. Like a star. It's hue so vibrant and blinding that it was hard for the eye to miss. Even with the bright blue orb in the sky near by. </p><p>A single boy stood in his room near his bed, gazing up at moon. Prospit was twinkling in the sky as if it was attempting to communicate. Dave watched on, picturing his best friend resting in his room. John was still asleep. Dave knew that. The two of them wouldn't be able to see each other for a while longer. Dave still held onto hope that he'd be able to see John in person for the first time soon enough. They have all day to play the game and Dave's been hoping back in time living the same day on repeat long enough to know that that time will be longer than he hopes it will be. But it will come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>